Sanctuary
by wicked ashes
Summary: Married out of duty to preserve the Hyuuga name, Hinata soon finds her life following a dangerous path. Torn between honor and self-preservation, she finds solace in an unexpected savior. Sasuhina. Enjoy. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story here and I hope you enjoy it! Please rate and review! =) **

**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. **

** Warning: CONTAINS SPOILERS. You have been warned. **

* * *

Her heart pounded violently in her ears as she ran as fast as her limping legs would carry her.

She had to get away.

Find somewhere safe.

Anywhere would be fine.

_**Anywhere but**_ _**there**_.

Tonight would be the last time he ever raised his hands to her.

There was no honor in this type of marriage. A marriage of convenience and polite indifference she could live with, but certainly not one where she feared for her life from the very man who had sworn to protect her.

He really had done a number on her this time.

Her chakra levels were extremely low and her injuries made it difficult to even breathe, let alone move. Right now, she was surviving on pure adrenaline and instinct and she prayed with all her heart that he wouldn't catch up to her. Otherwise he might finish off the job. Tonight.

She needed help.

And a safe house where he couldn't find her.

But where? And who would take her in?

Konoha was a small, close knit village where everyone knew everything about everybody and she hadn't talked to Kiba and Shino since her wedding. Hiro had forbidden her to have contact with any man other than himself.

Two years ago when she married him, never in her wildest dreams did she ever consider that something like this would happen to her or anyone else for that matter. At the start of their marriage, Hiro had been a kind, almost-loving husband who had treated reasonably well and for the first time in her life, Hinata believed that the clan had finally made a decision that took into consideration the clan's best interests as well as her own. Although she didn't love him, she genuinely thought she would be happy.

Oh, but she was wrong.

Her 'happiness' with Hiro had an unexpectedly short expiry date and Hiro's true nature came to light within months into their marriage. Suddenly, small insignificant things held great importance and matters quickly escalated out of control and to Hinata's horror, Hiro was never reprimanded. The Hyuuga turned a blind eye to the occurrences within the main household, even her own father with his all-seeing eyes saw all but did nothing. Hanabi was powerless and her only protector, Neji, had unknowingly taken her only source of safety with him to his grave.

The council believed that just as she had failed as the heiress, she was now failing as a dutiful wife which was expected given her significant shortcomings over the years. They went so far as to even sympathize with Hiro for staying with her and trying to change her for the better of the clan and for a long time she believed then. She believed that the punishment she received at the hands of her husband was justified because she somehow deserved it.

Because she was weak.

Because she was undesirable.

Because she couldn't get anything right.

Because she wasn't a good wife.

But not anymore. This all stops now. Her eyes winced as a searing pain ripped through her body. With one hand clutching her abdomen, she paused to lean against a wall to regain her breath when she saw …a fan.

An Uchiha fan.

Ah. She was on the outskirts of the infamous Uchiha district. She didn't know whether this was good or bad, but it certainly couldn't be worse. Now, if she could just muster enough chakra and leap across onto the other side of the wall.

It was now or never.

Flinching horribly, she hoisted herself up off the ground and drew chakra to the soles of her feet. She succeeded in jumping over the towering wall but sprained her ankle during the process. Hinata bit back a terrifying scream as tears rushed down her cheeks. She didn't have enough chakra to heal her ankle but she would have to keep moving regardless.

The Uchiha compound was deserted as usual. As she stumbled about in the dark, she noticed that not a single lamp was lit within the compound. Of course, why would they be? No one had set foot on the establishment for years and the only ones that lived here were the Uchiha ghosts.

It was absolutely perfect. No one would think to look for her here.

Running her hand along the nearest building, she traced the outline of a doorknob and breathed a sigh of relief. All she had to do now was use a simple jutsu to open the door and stay inside and regain her strength. Her chakra levels were hitting critically low levels and she desperately needed to rest.

She was safe.

For now.

* * *

Sasuke was on his forth shot of whisky when he detected a faint foreign chakra presence within his compound. "_Hn, that's odd,"_ he thought absentmindedly as he downed the shot in one gulp, letting the wonderful liquid seer down his throat.

Well whoever it was, he was going to humor them.

He poured himself another drink, disgusted that it would be the last one he would have tonight. He then threw the empty bottle across the room and into the bin where it landed with a satisfying clank.

He had taken to drinking upon his return to Konoha and it was the best man-made invention in his opinion. Not only did it numb him, it was also available in constant **replenishable** supply.

Sasuke loved the scorching sensation the alcohol created as it traveled down his throat, punishing and pleasuring him simultaneously as it filled him with indescribable warmth. It granted him temporary leave from his senses and reality for a short amount of time and the constant dull ache that plagued him throughout his life quieted down to silent whisper within seconds of ingesting the magical liquid. All of his problems vanished in an instant and unlike like his family, no one could take it away from him and even if they dared he would always be able to get it back somehow. Heh. Take that dobe.

He raised the glass containing the small remaining quantity of booze and frowned. Depending on the outcome of his investigation, he reasoned that he might need to save it for later. Begrudgingly, he got off the stool and headed towards the foreign chakra.

_They'd better have a good reason for trespassing on his property._

He wasn't in a particularly forgiving mood tonight.

* * *

She felt sinister chakra approaching slowly, almost leisurely.

It was not Hiro's and that much she was certain.

She had become so attuned to Hiro's chakra that she was able to detect his mood based on the minute changes in his chakra signals, a basic tactic she had unfortunately developed so that she could simply survive within her own home.

No. This chakra was different. It was a silently lethal, almost suffocating energy which was leagues above Hiro's.

_Her mind came up with a dangerous speculation as to who it may belong to._

Back pedalling to the end of the musty room, she hid within a small crevice trying to breathe as silently as she could. Her head was pounding as she tried to concentrate while the rest of her body screamed in agony. The doorknob turned with a soft clink and she could see the vague outline of a figure stroll leisurely into the room. Her breath quickened.

Slowly, the lights flickered on, obviously out of use for years. There was no doubt about it: he was playing with her. No ninja would turn on the lights when stalking out an unwelcome target. The smell of strong alcohol assaulted her senses when two feet suddenly appeared in front of her and she resisted the urge to hurl.

She curled up and braced herself for the impact as she felt her world spiraling out of control.

* * *

It was a woman.

Fuck!

Not this again. How long would it take for them to get the fucking message? He wasn't interested. He thought had made that painfully clear throughout the years and once again when he returned. Sasuke scowled. Curled up in the corner of the room was impossibly small woman shaking uncontrollably. The stench of blood and sweat filled his nostrils as he listened to her panicked breaths as she desperately (and unsuccessfully) tried to keep her fluctuating chakra under control. Her pale lavender kimono was stained crimson, her long midnight blue hair was matted with caked blood and the pale skin of her arms and legs were littered with hideous purple-red bruises.

Hn.

She looked familiar.

But where had he seen her before?

He crouched down to get a better look at her.

She quivered under his gaze.

Well, this was certainly out of the ordinary. It was a Hyuuga, hiding out in the Uchiha territory. The two clans had been at odds for years.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow despite himself. His night had suddenly become a whole lot more interesting that was for certain. The question of whether it was a 'good' or 'bad' interesting was yet to be determined.

As he reached out to assess the extent of her injuries, she cried out, "P-please stay a-away! D-don't touch me! Please…"

Sasuke immediately withdrew his hand.

"You're trespassing on my property and you have the nerve to tell me to piss off?" He spat.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry," she choked in between sobs, "P-please d-don't let him g-get m-me! Don't s-send me b-back to h-him! I'll do a-anything, I-I s-swear!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in response.

Sasuke hated it when women cried and it irritated him to no end and it was usually over something trivial. Yet, when this woman cried he felt like a monster even though he hadn't done anything wrong. His stomach churned. _Domestic abuse, _his conscience told him. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. What if it was all a rouse? A trap? No. The sharingan would have detected a lie from the get go. If his suspicions were correct, there was an abusive son of a bitch out there somewhere looking for his victim. All he wanted to do was to drink until he lost track of his senses and drowned in a deliciously warm sleep.

He was nobody's hero.

But he wasn't heartless.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Then she would be Sakura's problem.

"N-No! I mean I'm o-okay, r-really. I just n-need s-somewhere to stay t-tonight, I'll be out of h-here before you k-know it!"

Sasuke shot her an incredulous look.

She looked like she had just been used as a human punching bag and her response confirmed his suspicions. He sighed and lifted her up bridal style and headed back to the house. She flinched terribly as he held her and trembled nervously in his arms. Sasuke bit down the bile that was slowly forming at the back of this throat. True, he had no care for women, nor was he a gentleman but even Sasuke had standards. His mother had drilled impeccable manners into him as a child and although he deliberately ignored a large number of them throughout his life, not raising your hand to a woman was one of the few 'rules' he held onto. Even his abundant, proliferating fan girls couldn't even say he was a brute.

"Look, settle down will you? I'm not going to hurt you." He said tonelessly but she hadn't heard him.

By the time they got home, she had drifted in and out of consciousness several times on the journey. The snippets of conversation they shared were largely unsatisfactory and her answers were guarded. He already knew that she was Hyuuga heiress by the absence of the curse seal, but the question remained as to who had inflicted these injuries upon her. The fact that she had sought shelter at a place other than the Hyuuga compound was alarming but Sasuke didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Sasuke set her carefully down on the couch and went into the kitchen to fetch the first aid kit, some warm water and washcloth. She seemed like she was in a comatose state but at least she wouldn't flinch when he cleaned her wounds and treated her. His palm glowed green as he tried his best to heal her superficial injuries with his limited medical knowledge. He only knew a few basic medical ninjutsu and broken bones, sprains and internal bleeding required special attention. He would have to call Sakura.

Pausing at his kitchen counter top, he briefly contemplated whether he should finish his drink. He then shook his head and thought better of it. Right now, he needed to be in full control of his faculties. Just as he was about to reach for the phone he detected a number of foreign chakras at his door and a series of hurried raps on the door followed.

They've found her it would seem.

Time to see who the bastard was.

Sasuke schooled his features into an expressionless mask as he opened the door.

_Showtime_.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review and message! I'd love to hear what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone!

Thank you so much for all your support and love for this story! I was completely blown away with the number of views, reviews, favs and follows for this story! It really made my day! =) =)

StillABloomingFlower, umnia,  .xX, SAMARA-18, Moonlit-Roulette, andnoneforgretchenweiners, hinatafan, Guest (I wish I knew who you really were), ditchmydismay, Sone2765**: I officially love you =) **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters… Sigh…

* * *

"Ah… Hyuuga. To what do I owe the _dis_pleasure at this ungodly hour?"

"Give us the wretched woman. We know that she's inside." The first Hyuuga spat.

An elegant eyebrow was raised in response as Sasuke appraised the male in front of him.

Shorter than him by a head, he wasn't particularly attractive or strong and his chakra level was modest at best. He appeared to be rather average and Sasuke was not impressed. It would seem that the only thing he had going for him was his Hyuuga name, and even then he certainly wasn't memorable or prodigal like Neji Hyuuga.

Hn. Now he would have been a worthy opponent.

But this guy?

Che…

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied nonchalantly.

"Quit the act, Uchiha, this is a Hyuuga matter and is of no concern to you. It would do you well to not interfere." The other numbskulls with him nodded in agreement.

"It would do you well to remember that you are trespassing on my property." Sasuke retorted unkindly, "I don't take well to unwanted visitors."

"I'm warning you Uchiha. Hand her over," His byakugan now activated, "Or else."

A malevolent grin swept across Sasuke's face, "Or else what Hyuuga?"

The cogs and wheels in Sasuke's head were turning at full speed, conjuring up hundreds of possible ways he could annihilate and humiliate the Hyuuga before him. His forehead was bare of the curse seal, clearly indicating he was from the Hyuuga main house and Sasuke frowned. Not that he cared for Hyuuga politics or anything, but wouldn't that make him an easy target for enemy shinobi?

Then again, who cares?

Maybe the loser had a death wish. Hn, if that was the case, Sasuke was more than willing to 'help' him.

"You'll regret those words Uchiha. And so will she." His words dripped with venom.

Sasuke bit back a laugh as he took a step forward, "Is that so? Shall we see if the little dog has bite to go with his bark then?"

The man presumed to be Hinata's husband actually took a step back in response.

_What the hell?! _

If Sasuke was surprised, he certainly didn't show it.

What kind of self-respecting shinobi _from a reputable clan no less_, would back down from a challenge in such a disgraceful manner? Was Hinata seriously married to this trash? Hn. Madara probably would've killed him without a second thought, his ancestor wasn't particularly known for his patience and in this case, Sasuke couldn't blame him.

"Hn. You have just made a powerful enemy tonight, Uchiha. Mark my words." Hiro said finally.

Then, they were gone within a blink of an eye.

As much as Hiro hated to admit it, the byakugan didn't stand a chance against the _mangekyo_ sharingan. The man was dangerous and psychopathic, he wasn't kidding around. Hiro sneered with distaste. The Uchiha were nothing without their eyes and although the sharingan was highly sought after in the shinobi world, to Hiro it was nothing more than a monstrous atrocity that emerged from a defective byakugan. And just like their wielders, the sharingan held formidable strength but no honor. Sasuke and his traitorous brother were sufficient proof of that.

_But no matter, Hiro had plenty of tricks up his sleeve. _

He wouldn't need a single jutsu to take down the Uchiha…

And as for his wretched wife? Well, let's just say that she would _pay dearly_ for her actions.

"A wise choice _ladies_," Sasuke called out after them, "I'll be sure pass on your _brave_ and _noble _endeavors to the Hokage and recommend that he assign missions within your _limited_ capabilities."

_Cowards._

Now to go and finish off that drink. Che…

* * *

When Hinata woke up the following morning, she was shocked to discover that all she suffered from was a mild headache and a generalized muscle pain. The bruises on her arms and legs were gone and the gash on her head had been tidied up with small, neat stitches. She vaguely wondered if it all had been just a dream...

The warm afternoon light streamed in through a small window and she noted that she was in a different room than before. No longer was she sleeping on the couch but resting comfortably on a futon with generous warm blankets and a soft pillow. She pushed back the covers and flinched slightly as she tried to get onto her feet. When she opened the bedroom door, she heard the sounds of muffled chatter coming from near by. She heard a feminine hiss was quickly followed by an angry growl, and then quieted by a rational drawl.

Hinata stilled in realization.

Her secret was out.

The Hyuuga would be furious.

Slowly, she made her way to the noise (noticing that she was no longer limping like before) and when she appeared at the entrance of the large modern kitchen, four pairs of eyes turned towards her simultaneously.

A thick, tense atmosphere quickly settled upon the room as no one dared to move or speak.

Suddenly, Hinata felt her eyes begin to water.

_It was real. _

What had happened to her was_ real_.

Within a millisecond, a flurry of pink rushed over and engulfed the blunette in a tight hug and Hinata's mind vaguely registered who it was. _Sakura_. She hadn't seen the vivacious medic in years, but in one embrace she managed to make Hinata experience the things she hadn't felt in such a long time that they were almost foreign and non-existent.

Warmth.

Comfort.

Companionship.

It was then and there in Sakura's arms that Hinata decided let it all out.

She had been hurt in the worst possible way and betrayed by the ones that were meant to love and protect her. What had happened to her was _not okay_, and it was _never going to be okay_, and things _would not get any better_ with Hiro or the Hyuuga. She had every right to cry and didn't care if anyone thought she was weak. She was exhausted physically and mentally, and she didn't want to pretend anymore. Every tear she shed was a painful reminder of her past, of the horrible things that had happened to her, each tormented memory that she wanted to leave behind.

And for a long time Sakura simply held her.

Hinata clung to Sakura as if she were a lifeline; afraid that if she let go, she would plunge into darkness and despair once again. She breathed in Sakura's flowery scent in gulps as if it were the very air that Hinata had been deprived of.

Sakura returned the embrace with equal fervor.

She was finally free.

And _safe_.

When they finally pulled apart, Sakura's lovely pink cardi was soaked to the core and Hinata stuttered out an apology and tried desperately to blot her cardi with her sleeve but Sakura stopped her. She simply removed her cardi and reassured her distraught comrade before going into the kitchen to fix her something to eat. Soon after, the men re-entered from the garden (Hinata hadn't even noticed that they had even vacated the room) and took up different positions in the living room. Sasuke leaned against the fireplace with his usual poker face, Kakashi had taken one of the armchairs to her left and Naruto, her all-time crush, took a seat next to her on the couch.

Hinata blushed. He looked absolutely dashing in his Kage robes.

Then with absolute care, Naruto reached out for one of her hands and held it tenderly within the both of his palms.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. I have failed you to protect you as your Kage." For once his cerulean eyes didn't twinkle.

Hinata's eyes began to tear up once more, "N-No! That's not t-true Nar–"

"Yes I have." Naruto interrupted ruefully, "I was so busy trying to protect the village from outside threats that I failed to see the harm from within its own walls. From this day forward, if you will let me, I promise to protect you with my life. I won't fail you again, believe it!"

Naruto hung his head in shame and Hinata let out a choked, pained sob.

Sasuke watched the interaction in derision.

There was no doubt the dobe was blaming himself. Despite his denseness, Naruto had a way of feeling inappropriately guilty and responsible for matters that were clearly out of his control. Protecting his comrades meant everything to Naruto and he was taking Hinata's current predicament as a personal failure.

"This is isn't your fault Naruto or hers. It's theirs." Sasuke said crisply.

Naruto ignored him.

"Sasuke's right, Naruto," Kakashi said, "But now we need to figure out our next move. The Hyuuga are a very powerful and influential clan in the hidden leaf village and sudden, thoughtless actions may disrupt the delicate relationship that the village has with them. This means that if they were to withdraw their support, shinobi troops, funding and resources from the central government, Konoha may potentially suffer financial and economical collapse. The impact on the village council would be additional of course."

Just then, Sakura walked in balancing a tray of food in her hands and kindly handed Hinata a cup of tea before taking a seat next to Naruto.

"So what you suggest we do Kakashi Sensei? Just sweep it all under a rug?! I don't think so!" Sakura answered angrily, "The Hyuuga's have lost all my respect for them when they dared to hurt one of my friends and I won't sit around while you men talk through your politics. I say we expose them."

Kakashi regarded Sakura impassively.

He understood where his female student was coming from but that would only make things worse. Naruto and Sakura were extremely temperamental people who often acted impulsively based on their emotions with little regard for the future consequences. Of course, Sasuke was guilty of those things too, but to a much lesser extent and Kakashi had unconsciously let out an audiable sigh of relief when he found out that Hinata sought shelter with Sasuke and not with the other two.

"No Sakura." Kakashi continued, "If the truth were to be revealed, the Hyuuga would lose what they treasure most: their pride and honor. This will have serious repercussions for Konoha too and we need to think of the bigger picture. Right now, time is of the essence and when the Hyuuga make their move, we need to be ready."

Everyone was silent.

"What if you s-send me a-away? To another v-village?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Hmm, I don't think so." Naruto replied regretfully. "The only other place I would be comfortable sending you is Suna and even then, the Hyuuga would still be able to track you down. Gaara is one of my best friends and I don't want him involved in a dispute that doesn't concern him or his village."

Hinata's heart sank.

She would have to stay here. With _him_ nearby.

Sasuke turned to Hinata. "A divorce would be for the best, followed by a restraining order if necessary. You can base it on the grounds of incompatibility, but you won't receive a ryo of your inheritance and you will probably be disowned."

Hinata nodded. Divorce was practically unheard of among the Hyuuga clan but she never wanted to see Hiro again. She had thought about it so many times before but wouldn't save her from the isolation, harassment and ridicule from her own clan.

"Hinata, I think it would be best for you to stay in Konoha where we can protect you and keep an eye on the Hyuuga. Sasuke-teme, can Hinata stay here for a little while? This will be your next mission." Then he began to head for the door.

"Hn."

Kakashi also stood up and followed suit. "Naruto, Shikamaru and I will look into the terms and conditions of your marriage to Hiro Hyuuga. We'll try to find a loophole in your marriage contract but it's not going to be easy." Then he paused in the hallway. "We're so sorry Hinata." He said sincerely before leaving.

Sakura put an encouraging hand on her shoulder as Naruto and Kakashi exited the house while Sasuke muttered something about finally getting some peace and quiet.

"They won't get away with this, honey." She said kindly. "You'll be safe here with Sasuke. If you need anything at all or someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

* * *

Naruto bit back a foul curse as he read the most recent threat he received from the Hyuuga council. It was the forth one this week and frankly, he had quite enough of this bullshit. He wanted nothing more than to march over to the Hyuuga compound and rasengan Hiro Hyuuga's sorry ass into the next dimension. Anyone else foolish enough to get in his way would be collateral damage.

A week after Hinata had escaped, Naruto and his advisers drew up a divorce settlement for Hinata and Hiro Hyuuga. It surprised absolutely no one when the Hyuuga rejected it. They claimed that the situation was a clan matter and that they would deal with it in a way they deemed 'appropriate'. Hiro wanted his wife back and the Hyuuga wanted their heiress (presumably to seal her eyes and punish her for daring to leave in the first place) and Naruto shuddered to think what their definition of 'appropriate' was.

Normally, the Hokage office would not interfere in clan matters _provided_ that they did not go against the laws of the village and the best interests of the general public. In this case, this unwritten 'understanding' had been severely breached and Hinata's personal safety and wellbeing took precedence over social norms.

As the divorce was being filed based on incompatibility to save face for all parties, it meant that there was a three-month stand down period before the divorce was actually legal. Under normal circumstances, this enabled the husband and wife time to work through their issues and attend compulsory counseling sessions with the ultimate aim to reconcile and continue with their marriage.

In Hinata's case, this wasn't possible.

If the divorce had been filed for domestic abuse, _as it should have been_, it would have been effective immediately and only required one signature: Hinata's. Hiro would have been arrested immediately and undergoing a thorough investigation and heavy interrogation. He would most likely be serving a very long time in jail without bail. But unfortunately this option would cause significant turbulence and uproar within the village, public trust and opinion of the Hyuuga would be shattered and Hinata would be victimized further.

It was a tough cake anyway you sliced it.

Naruto finally understood why The Fifth drank so much.

* * *

In the days that followed, Hinata slowly started to adjust to living with Sasuke in the Uchiha manor.

She was terrified at the thought of living with another man after everything she had been through, regardless of whether she was married to him or not. The Uchiha wasn't exactly the most accommodating person and she had been scared of him back when they were at the academy. An intensely cold aura always accompanied him wherever he went and Hinata couldn't understand why women threw themselves at him.

But he had saved her life and that had to be accounted for.

If it weren't for him, she would still be stuck in Hyuuga manor at the mercy of Hiro.

Sasuke's house was very much like her old home in the sense that it was a traditional Japanese dwelling with spacious rooms and elegant living areas. Each room was tastefully decorated with antiques, portraits and expensive furniture and extremely well maintained; there was not a speck of dust in sight and it was almost as if everything was preserved in an intimate memory of its former past.

Hinata had expected it to be cold and distant, just like its sole occupant and remaining heir, but this was surprisingly not so. A quiet lingering of homeliness filled the air and a sense of hushed love emanated throughout the household and extended to the compound. It was something she had never felt in all her life while living in the Hyuuga compound and it made her queasy.

Sasuke was a very private young man and liked to be left alone. No surprises there. He spent the majority of his time training, eating or sleeping and occasionally he would hang out with his teammates. He provided her with food, shelter and protection from Hiro and the Hyuuga and the only thing Hinata didn't like about him was his questionable drinking habits.

On the first day, Sasuke had shown her around the house speaking to her as little as possible and told her (quite bluntly) what she could and could not do. She was allowed to go anywhere within the compound including the gardens and training grounds and she was free to use the library and the communal living areas as she pleased. If she wanted something from the market or 'whatever', she just had to ask him and he would take her provided he wasn't busy.

However, she was forbidden to enter any of the rooms in his house apart from her own and she was strictly instructed not to touch anything that didn't concern her. He didn't want her to bother him over anything trivial and pointed out that although he was required to guard her, he was in no way expected to keep her company.

Hinata had tried her best not to cry at that comment.

She was by no means a conversationalist herself but she wasn't used to being blatantly ignored. She had been through so much and found herself craving his company despite herself. Hinata understood that Sasuke wasn't obligated to befriend in the least but would it hurt him to actually talk to her? A simple hello would have been just fine.

Still, he was nothing like Hiro.

He ate whatever dish Hinata put in front of him without complaint (although he seemed to eat any dish that contained tomatoes with a fierce gusto) and didn't shout at her or hit her if she got something wrong. He stood by his word and said exactly what he meant with no hidden agendas or meanings. He accepted her simpleton blunders and treated her with a polite indifference. He didn't talk to her unless completely necessary and kept his distance from her as he did with all females.

In other words, he was the perfect flat mate.

The only time Sasuke seemed to let down his guard was when he was around his old team. Naruto and Sakura had no problem barging into his personal space (and house) and demand what they wanted from him. Usually this would be an outing or training session, which Sasuke rejected outright saying he had better things to do with his time but attended without fail anyway. They were the only ones that could get under his skin and make him do things he clearly didn't want to do and somehow live to tell the tale.

At the age of twenty-three, Hinata was still incredibly shy and socially awkward. She tried her best to stay out of his way and spoke only when spoken to. She desperately tried to engage him in conversation but when she opened her mouth, the words never seemed to come out and then she would internally berate herself for being weak for not even being able to simply ask him how his day had been no matter how much she wanted to.

She wondered what Sasuke must think of her.

Maybe he hated her.

Maybe he thought she was weak and stupid.

Maybe he thought she was beneath him.

_Maybe, he was ashamed of her…?_

* * *

Hmm, I wonder what Sasuke thinks of the situation…

Let me know what you guys think! Plot line, future events, characters, Hiro … anything!

A/N: This chapter took me so long to write and I must have re-written it about four times! .' I'm so sorry that this update took longer than expected.

Thank you so much for reading. Please review! I really love hearing your reactions and constructive feedback.

P.S. I don't have a beta, but I do try my best to not to have any grammatical or spelling mistakes by proof reading a dozen times but I'm only human and its very likely I may have missed something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! =)**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favs, follows and messages!**

**I really appreciate the time you all take to read my story. You guys are truly amazing. =)**

**This chapter is all about Sasuke. Mostly. **

**Enjoy! **

"He's not as complicated as you think," Sakura said nonchalantly as they strolled through the market place, "He seems all cold and hardcore but he's not really."

Hinata responded with an incredulous look.

"I'm serious! It took us years to crack open that hard-boiled egg and it wasn't easy, I'll tell ya!"

Hinata smiled. She and Sakura had become quite good friends in a short amount of time and Hinata enjoyed her company immensely. Sakura was fun, lively, cleverly witty and exotically pretty with her rosette hair and emerald eyes. No wonder men were attracted to her. And she was independent, ferociously loyal and wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in.

"Look, if you really want to do something about it, you could try starting a conversation with him. That's still going to be pretty hard, but try anyway. And make sure you ask him something important that he cant reply with a yes, no, or Hn to."

Hinata though she would have more luck convincing a pig to fly.

"I-I'll try, but I-I'm n-not sure if he'll listen to me."

"Then say something that will make him listen."

"B-but–"

"Aww, Don't worry lovie, he will okay? Chin up! And if it doesn't work the first time, just try again! Persistence is key my friend!" Sakura saw the dejected look in her friend's eyes and made mental note to have a 'word' with her raven-haired teammate. She didn't see Hinata as a threat to her relationship with Sasuke, and all Hinata wanted to do was get along with her teammate.

"C'mon, I think see the boys up ahead. They'd better save us good seats at Ichiraku or things are going to get ugly. Last time, I had to sit next to an old geezer who kept winking at me and trying to get my number." She shuddered comically.

Hinata giggled and followed her friend.

Team seven were truly one of a kind.

In the beginning, Hinata could not understand why they fought constantly and unnecessarily over stupid little things but it was simply how they communicated. They loved to pick fights with each other and even their compliments were disguised as insults. They made up just as much as they argued, and Sakura had once remarked early on that if team seven wasn't fighting in some shape or form, then something was seriously wrong. Hinata had laughed quietly at the time but later discovered that Sakura wasn't really joking.

Even though they appeared mismatched and incohesive to an outsider, the seams of their friendship were iron clad, and their love and support for each other was unparalleled. They complimented each other perfectly and they were more of a family than the Hyuuga ever were.

She hadn't been happy in a long time and was slowly starting to get reacquainted with normal life. Life with Hiro (that psycho) was anything but normal and despite the circumstances, Hinata would say that she was doing quite well. She signed the divorce papers as soon as she received them. She didn't even pause to read the content. She was yet to hear her family's response and she was getting progressively restless as the days went on. She wanted to sever her ties with Hiro as soon as possible and move on with her life. Deep down, she still loved the Hyuuga and would care for them always – but enough was enough. They disrespected her, hurt her, neglected her, and turned a blind eye to her misfortune. Hinata always had a nagging feeling they may have even encouraged Hiro, which was very unnerving.

It was over now, but it would be a long time before she was whole again.

Ironically, the only way to get through to Sasuke was to 'get up all in his face' and annoy him. Hinata wasn't quite sure how that worked but it was worth a shot.

But s She knew that in the bottom of her heart They had seen everything that happened with their byakugan eyes and

For the first time in his life, Sasuke wasn't quite sure what to do.

Sensitivity really wasn't his thing.

Being battered to the bone by an enemy shinobi was one thing, but being abused in your own home was quite another. Day by day, he felt his anger grow towards Hiro and the Hyuuga; Hiro for being an abusive bastard and the Hyuuga for being an oppressive, good-for-nothing cult. The memory of her that night was permanently etched into his mind and although he held no affection for the frail Hyuuga, no one deserved to be treated the way she had.

He should have pummeled their faces in when he had the chance.

For the most part, she was a lovely young woman who strived to please the people around her. Unfortunately, but she was also incredibly shy and sensitive. She certainly wasn't meant to be a shinobi and even less fit to be the heir to a clan like the Hyuuga.

Sasuke vaguely found himself wondering what his family would have thought of her. She was kind and selfless, well suited for the position of the dutiful wife and a loving mother. She was probably the kind of girl his mother would've liked but that wasn't enough. His father and Itachi would have blatantly disapproved. Main families needed strong heirs who were able to lead and protect their clan – and that including the daughters. They needed to be strong physically and emotionally, and carry many burdens on their shoulders.

A weak heir meant a weak clan, and a weak clan was destined for death and destruction.

A huge part of him pitied her for being the weak heir to a clan like the Hyuuga, but fate was a cruel thing. In the academy, he recalled her struggling through shinobi lessons despite possessing the byakugan. She was demure, shy and stuttered heavily – traits that were unfitting for a Hyuuga heir.

Sasuke realized that although she may have had the clan and the living family, but in the end what use were they to her? She was probably more alone and isolated than he was. Heck, his entire compound was empty but at the end of the day, Sasuke knew that he was well loved and that was more than what he could say for her.

Still, she didn't deserve the cruel hand that was dealt to her. She didn't ask to be the firstborn or the Hyuuga heiress. She couldn't change who she was and it was unfortunate for her life to have folded out the way it had.

He wanted to approach her, maybe reassure her and possibly even comfort her, but he wouldn't know what to say. He was never good at this kind of thing and his social skills were abysmal. If he tried to do or say something it would probably come out weird and awkward. So Sasuke did what he did best: he ignored her.

His original theory was that if he disregarded what happened her, maybe she would too… But this was excruciatingly hard considering he could hear her piercing screams and violent tossing and turning during her sleep. He couldn't recall the number of times he stood outside her bedroom door, internally fighting with himself about whether he should go in or not.

Once upon a time that was his reality, and no one had been there to help him.

He wasn't sure if Hinata would appreciate him barging into her room in the middle of the night and given what she had been through, she probably wouldn't take too well to a man in her bedroom.

In the end, despite the nagging feeling of wanting to help her, Sasuke did nothing. Then, he would stalk off into the kitchen, pour himself to a drink (or three) and listen to her scream, cry, and fight the demons in her sleep on her own – just as he had.

During the day, she was like a frigid, timid little mouse who practically jumped out of her skin at the smallest things: a door opening, rustling of clothing, footsteps, objects falling and the list unfortunately went on. She trembled nervously while doing the most mundane of tasks, such as folding the laundry or washing the dishes as if someone was watching her.

A basic household chore took longer than it should have to complete and after each task, she would go back and inspected her work. If it were not up to her standards, she would become flustered and started all over again. Sasuke distinctly remembered one afternoon where she had been folding his laundry when she suddenly gasped in horror at something in particular and then began to wash and fold the whole lot all over again (Sasuke had thought it was an intruder and instinctively pulled out his kunai ready to slit their throat). After that, she ironed each of his shirts at least three times (his pants twice) until they were each as flat as a board.

And then there was the food issue.

Each mealtime (except for breakfast) began with an appetizer, followed by an entrée, a main course and ended with a decadent desert after dinner. Each meal was cooked to perfection and presented as a restaurant quality dish. For someone who was used to take out, instant ramen (courtesy of Naruto), bland meals and microwave dinners, Sasuke suddenly felt like a pampered prince, but given the situation, he wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The worst thing was that Hinata barely ate any of the wonderful food she had cooked. Her serving portions were considerably smaller than his and she picked at her meal like a little robin. It was no surprise that she was remarkably underweight and thin. Sasuke frowned. He liked his women curvy and well nourished.

When he discussed his concerns with Sakura, she had said that Hinata's behavior was common for people who had undergone abuse at the hands of their partners. It would take some time for her to recover from physical and psychological trauma that had been inflicted upon her. The only thing they could do was to support her and be patient with her.

This morning, Sakura mentioned that it might be worth a try for Sasuke try to engage Hinata in conversation to help build up her confidence and self-esteem. Without thinking, Sasuke scoffed and retorted that he was an ANBU captain and not a miracle worker. Sakura shot him the deadliest glare he had ever seen and threatened that if he didn't do as she had asked, she would personally finalize the extinction of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke immediately got the hint and shut his mouth.

Yes, Sakura was his beloved teammate and friend but lets face it: she was crazy and Sasuke valued his ability to reproduce. She was the last person you'd want against you and Sasuke didn't put it past her to carry out her threat. And yes, Sasuke hated bratty little children; but he still needed them in order to restore his clan. He frowned at the joke Naruto had made when he had gone out drinking; something about reproducing via mitosis.

So there he was, trying to figure what to say to a timid little mouse who was practically scared of her own shadow.

Gathering an armload of groceries they had purchased this morning, Hinata climbed onto the old kitchen stool and began to place them where they belonged in the cabinet. When some of the tomato cans shifted in her arms, she began to struggle with her balance as the stool started to wobble. Hinata closed her eyes in anticipation of colliding head first with the floor when a pair of hands settled on her waist, steadying her. Hinata froze when she realized that Sasuke was standing right behind her, the pressure of his touch strong and capable, but respectful. She tensed immediately and she could feel the warmth of his hands seep through her thin yakuta and felt her pulse rocket at the unfamiliar contact.

"Do you want me to put those away for you?" he asked, his hands still on her waist.

"N-no, I'll be o-okay. T-thank you…"

"Hn."

His hands left her, but he stayed nearby. Hinata tried desperately to calm herself as she put away the last remaining boxes of groceries. He was standing way too close for her liking. The only man to ever hold her waist was Hiro and Hinata flushed red when she realized Sasuke was the second.

"You need to be more careful." He admonished.

Hinata hugged herself, her eyes downcast. "I-I'm sorry. I w-will."

Sasuke mentally hit himself. "That stool's no good… I don't even know why we still have it."

_A conversation! Now was her chance! _

"O-Oh, how come?" she ventured.

"I broke my arm on it when I was five trying to steal Itachi's share of cookies while he was out training. Needless to say, I never did it again."

Hinata giggled softly. "W-what kind were t-they?"

"Hey, check this out." Shikamaru drawled, handing Naruto a suspiciously large folder.

Naruto made a face, clearly not wanting to go through the daunting file. "What is it?"

Shikamaru sighed. The rambunctious blonde was becoming troublesome. He was getting increasingly restless and reckless. They had been working on Hinata's divorce case for weeks but they weren't getting anywhere. The Hyuuga were being particularly difficult and uncooperative even though the hokage office had significant evidence against them and they were in serious breach of Konoha law and ethics and basic human rights.

Last week, the Hyuuga (who were now equally frustrated) claimed that Hinata was their property, for the Hyuuga to do with as they pleased and that was the bottom line. They wanted to 'stop this divorce nonsense at once' and demanded the return of their heiress. They said that Hinata's duty was to the clan and to her husband Hiro, who was supposedly very distressed and hurt at her untimely departure. In their eyes, Hinata had brought unparalleled and unnecessary shame upon the clan and disrespected her husband to the highest degree.

She was expected to return to the Hyuuga, apologize for her actions and seek forgiveness from her husband and the clan. In their eyes, the thought of divorce was inconceivable and would not be happening, especially between two members of main family and for weeks, they completely disregarded the considerable evidence against them. Hiro strongly denied the allegations and went on to say that they were in fact 'happily married' and were 'simply going through a rough patch'. He wanted his wife back so that they could work out their issues and continue with their married life.

He refused to sign the divorce papers, fully aware that the hokage office could not force him to sign the documents. He re-iterated that it was not in the rights of Hokage office to interfere in a matter that concerned a husband and his wife, and to the Hyuuga, the very notion of divorce was shameful and it was something that only took place among commoners.

The memory had made his blood boil and Naruto was absolutely murderous, and Sasuke had to be called in to hold down the fox demon vessel. Shikamaru truly sympathized with Hinata from the bottom of his heart. When heard about what had happened to her, he was shocked to say the least.

True, the Hyuuga weren't exactly your average 'loving family' type but he never expected something like _this_.

But now...

"Hinata's original marriage certificate and supporting documents that were taken from the Hyuuga compound last week. Notice that the blood print is not her own despite the fact that Hinata was of consenting age at the time of her supposed wedding."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

Shikamaru smirked and continued, "which means that according to Konoha law, their marriage is null and void."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, his weary eyes brightening instantly as he put on his Kage hat.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?! Move out!"

_Watch out Hyuuga. _

_Here we come. _

**I really hope you liked this chapter :)**

_Hmmm, I wonder what Naruto will do? More importantly, what will the Hyuuga will do?_

_Will Hinata finally get the closure she needs... ?_

**A/N: I really want to know what you guys think of Sasuke and especially how he is portrayed in my story. I know he's a bit different from other fanfiction but I hope you will bear with me... there is a method to my madness, I swear! ;)**

_**Reviews give me wonderful euphoric highs =) hehe! *hints suggestively**_


End file.
